Cut Content
Throughout the development of Hyrule: Total War and its expansions, content has been revised or outright removed from the game by UndyingNephalim for a variety of reasons. A number of these units, maps, and other content survive through in-game files, but cannot be accessed in regular gameplay. Beta Units Gerudo The Gold Knuckle '''was a planned Gerudo General unit. When the soul of a remarkably powerful Gerudo Warlord is found in the depths of the Spirit Temple, an exceptionally powerful living Gerudo woman is merged with his and becomes a Golden Knuckle. Now one being, these symbiotic Gerudo house all the tactical genius and knowledge of their ancestors as they lead their armies to battle. Gorons The '''Bomb Platform was a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Gorons need to hold their ground for a long period of time, Bomb Platforms serve as one of the best emplacements they can field. An elevated dock manned by a group of Bomb Throwers, a single Bomb Platform can hold off approaching armies until the melee arrives. Zora Dominion The Mage Spire was a magical ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Zora Dominion comes under the attack of invaders, a group of Mages can establish a Mage Spire to hold ground from the aggressors. With the combined power of three Mages, a Spire can build up a powerful electrical shock over a period of time from which it can be unleashed in a titanic blast against an approaching army. Kokiri Korok Warriors were a high-tier Kokiri melee unit, replaced with Korok Councilors to better suite the lore of the Koroks as beings evolved past their violent natures. The adult form of the Kokiri, the Koroks have shed the mammalian bodies of their ancestors. They are the pride of the Great Deku Tree's century long work to transform the violent Hylian bandits into symbiotic beings of the forest. They are led by an elder Korok. The Kokiri Barricade '''was a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Kokiri Forest is threatened with invasion most Kokiri settlements set up chokepoints from which to defend their keeps. These simple barricades made of logs are able to provide adequate cover for a battery of Slingshotters and any other Kokiri stationed behind them, as well as forcing enemy attackers to move around their positions to fight. Gohma '''Gohma Juveniles were a melee upgrade variant of Gohma Larvae. After several weeks of growth a Gohma Larva begins to sprout its appendages. The appendages depend on the caste that the creature will grow into to, but most often the first things to come are claws. Sporting a stronger exoskeleton and razor sharp claws, these juvenile are hungry for flesh and ready to rend it apart. Gohma Adolescents were a ranged upgrade variant of Gohma Larvae. These larva have grown past their youth and have now shown signs of their new appendages. Though their claws are deadly, they are still small and relatively fragile. Rather then charging head on to rend their victims, these Gohma use their claws to hurl large stones and other deadly objects from a distance before closing in for the kill. Trap Door Gohma were a melee fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortification due to their buggy implementation. Though the Gohma seek to ever expand, occasionally, their enemies are bold enough to invade into their territory. Enter these devious monstrosities. Trap Door Gohma''' lay in wait under boulders until a hapless enemy marches too near. With lightning speed, the Gohma snatches its target and tears it apart. Placing a field of Trap Door Gohma at a critical chokepoint or in front of your armies will greatly support your forces. The Deku Tribes '''Forest Scrubs were the mainline infantry unit for the Deku Tribes and were replaced by Battle Scrubs when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Undoubtedly the most numerous and common type of Deku Scrub, the Forest Scrubs populate almost every verdant spot of Hyrule. Short in stature and mind, Forest Scrubs tend to be easily excited and angered like most of their race. While they may be tiny and weak, in the right conditions a group of Scrubs can ambush and beat down an unsuspecting enemy before they knew what hit them. Pine Scrubs were a hardy cold weather-adapted Deku Scrub variant that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Native to the southern mountains near Ordon, the Pine Scrubs have grown in the higher and colder climates. This has made them very hardy and durable, especially in weather conditions that would normally kill most other Deku races such as snow. In battle they can hold out without tiring much longer then most of their brethren, and the addition of their spiky tops serves as a convenient makeshift weapon in a melee. Yucca Scrubs were a desert-adapted Deku Scrub variant with a powerful ranged attack. They were replaced by Bombardiers when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Native to the arid lands of Hyrule, the Yucca Scrubs grew in regions with little water to support them. Their bodies thus are optimized to store large amounts of water inside and use very little. This not only means the Yucca Scrubs can travel longer distances without tiring, but they can build up more pressure inside their snouts to fire projectiles much further then the average Scrub. Magnolia Scrubs were giant Deku Scrubs that spat boulders at enemies that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Quite possibly the rarest member of the Scrub family, these angry giants are well known for their rampages regardless. Able to swallow objects larger then a Goron, these scrubs often consume huge boulders to spit at whatever unfortunate creature happens to pass by. The various Deku Tribes treat these members much like animals and have done their best to domesticate them by directing their fire at enemy armies rather then themselves. Lily Scrubs were an aquatic-based Deku Scrub variant focused on recon. It was replaced by almost visually-identical Camo Scrubs when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Occasionally found drifting down the rivers of Hyrule, the Lily Scrubs are probably the most passive of the Scrubs. They prefer to sleep most of the day, with their bodies submerged and their pad exposed to the sun. They are not the best of fighters, but their pad is a fair substitute for a shield and their ability to traverse across large bodies of water makes them ideal scouts. Fungi Scrubs were a subterranean Deku Scrub variant that attacked enemies from below much like Trap Door Gohma, that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Among the rarest of the Scrub family, these denizens of subterranean Hyrule rarely have reason to come up to the surface. When threatened though, the Fungi Scrubs are masters of hiding and striking from where you least expect. Unlike their brethren that need flowers to burrow into, the Fungi Scrubs can dig almost anywhere and hide until an unfortunate soldier happens to step on it's head. Deku Babas were a melee fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. A reflection of Deku Scrub extremity, entire gardens of these vicious and carnivorous plants dwell within their cities. While they are not very practical as a means of beautifying their settlements, Deku Babas are a creative means of defense when the Scrubs are invaded by enemies. A patch of Deku Babas can spring up underneath an enemy army for a nasty surprise attack. Fairies of Tarm The Perception Ward was a magical ranged fortification unit, were a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. Invisible to the naked eye until it's too late, Perception Wards unleash bolts of magic on passing travels who likely were not even able to see the contraption. A wall of these strange constructs can suddenly halt an army on a mad rampage out of thin air. Labrynna Regime The Gunner Post was a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Regime needs an area to be held and secured, nothing can do the job quite as well as a battery of gunners. By stationing themselves behind barriers, these Gunners have all the advantages they would out in the open, with the addition of being immune to charges and forward assaults. Placed in a narrow chokepoint or at the top of a hill, an array of Gunner Posts''' can fight off an entire army on their own from a distance. Mercenaries '''Tsume '''was a planned mercenary Hero based on a DeviantArt community character. She would have been be an archer unit who fought with a knife at melee range. '''Subrosian Miners were an beta mercenary unit available to the Gorons. They were later replaced by Subrosian Excavators when the Subrosains were made an NPC faction. Wildlife Baby Moldorms were a smaller variant of the Moldorm Swarm, similar to other "baby" units such as Baby Dodongos, and Peahat Larvae. Trinexx was originally developed as a Wandering boss monster similar to Moldarach or King Dodongo, but was eventually cut from the game. The Diababa was a planned boss monster.The Diababa would have occasionally been found patrolling Faron Woods in the Freeform Campaign. A massive Baba like creature, the Diababa wanders around the forest and poisons bodies of water where it nests. Aquamentus was a planned Boss Monster. Aquamentus was to be found nesting in a randomized ruin in the Freeform Campaign. A massive reptilian beast, Aquamentus is a fabled creature said to be able to fly and breath fire on its prey. Manhandla was a planned Boss Monster. Manhandala was to be be found either in the Deep Woods, the Tarm Woods, or in the shadow of Talus Peak in the Freeform Campaign. A massive plant like monstrosity, Manhandala occasionally wanders from its lair to massacre an unfortunate victim, and in more extreme cases entire armies. The Gleeok was a planned Boss Monster. A guardian of knowledge best left forgotten, the Gleeok is reclusive but will not hesitate to scorch anyone foolish enough to venture into its lair. Beta Battle Maps Beta Features Category:Hyrule: Total War Category:Great Sea: Total War Category:Termina: Total War Category:Shadows of Hyrule: Total War Category:Gods of Hyrule: Total War